A Gabriella and Troy story
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is a story about Gabriella loving a geek. Troy wanted to talk to her and, then he wanted to love her forever. Sharpay wondered why Gabriella had become friends with an un-popular. Because she had loved him all her life. Please review this story after reading.
1. Chapter 1

"Troy, it's time to get up." His mum said shouted up the stairs and it was another seeing the popular girl named Gabriella. He wants her to like him, but he couldn't.

"Sharpay, we got to talk to Gabriella." Ryan said with a sort of look to give her and the to of them went to find Gabriella. She had been in class talking to Chad. Troy walked up to Gabriella and tapped her on her shoulder. She shugged it away and walked of to sit down in her seat. Miss. Durbus walked in and looked of to Troy. Troy had sent a massage to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, talk to me at lunchtime time." He whispered across from his table to Gabriella.

"Aright, I will." She whispered back to him and went back to being quite. When it had come up to lunchtime Troy walked up to her and she catched a glimpse of heaven from him.

"Troy, Why did you wanna talk to me?" He realised that in the classroom he should have never sent that text massage to a popular and, then it came to him he had to tell her the truth.

* * *

Gabriella POVS

Why did he want to talk to me? When I am a popular and I hang around with Ryan and Sharpay. Troy obvious didn't think of the obvious thing. Sharpay had been my best friend since I became new here. So, obviously Troy can't be trying to get through to a popular. I had frozen by standing in front of him.

"The reason why because I wanted to know if you are free this weekend." He told me and then he just walked of, I was going to say yes, but he had just walked away from me. I was literally going to think about when he had said Free This Weekend.

I then walked of to find Sharpay and Ryan, the both have been waiting in the library for me, then the afternoon lesson had started.

"I am free this weekend." I said and, then I realised that I hadn't been a popular. I was totally dating a greek of all the freaks out there. I really did try and I had to tell the total truth to Ryan and Sharpay. I tried so hard to not fall for Troy, but my heart kept on saying yes you do love and you want him. My heart had been right to say that about him.

He slowly stared at me with a gaze of trance.

"Troy, if you love her you should tell her." Taylor told him as she got up out of her seat to go to her locker and I heard the convertion out in the hallway. I had followed them out into the hallway. I had hid in the locker hearing them both talking.

"Who is in the locker?" Taylor asked and it was me of course. I got out and showed myself to the both of them. I needed to hear it for myself really, before I walked back to class. Miss. Durbus had all of us do work sheets to do at home. I went and put the books in my locker, then I put the piece of paper into my bag and took the bus home.

"Mum, I had very good lesson and Troy asked me out today." I told her with a fake smile and, then went upstairs to my bedroom. Troy phoned me on my mobile phone and I answered it. I spoke to him.

* * *

Main part of the lesson, Troy and Gabriella walked over to her locker and took the books out for the next lesson was free period had started, then lunchtime came around. Gabriella went to sit Ryan and Sharpay. She callled Troy over to sit with her at table.

"What is Troy doing sitting here?" Sharpay whispered to Ryan in confession to him.

"I don't know." Ryan whispered and confessed back to her as he gave a dirty look to Troy. Sharpay and Ryan had noticed that Troy flirted at her and he wanted to kiss her on the lips, then he got up out of his seat. Troy wanted to take her to the cinema to see Scary movie, after it had finshed the both of them walked home together. He kissed her on her right cheek and left her, then her mum had opened the door to let her in.

"Sharpay and Ryan, I have something to tell you's both." Gabriella said on to her phone. Sharpay put her on loud speaker so they could hear her probably. She spoke and they both listened to her.

"Gabriella, why can't you be our friend?" Sharpay cried down the phone line. She sounded so depressed and sad. Ryan had never thought that the populars would split up and go their different ways.

"Because you would say why are with a geek." she shouted down the phone line. Troy phoned her up.

"Sorry guys gotta go. Troy is on the phone now." She said down the phone line and, then hang up on her, but she answered it and Troy spoke without freeing up on her for the first time. She had gotten up of her bed and went out on to the terrace, then Troy climbed up the tree in their back garden, he then saw Gabriella waiting on him coming into her bedroom and, then he set on the edge of her bed.

"Hi, Troy." He knew she would greet him a smile. He was so happy to her say hi to him. She had always loved him more than she knows. Her heart was skiping a beat and he kissed on her lips and she responded back to his kiss, he was her reflection light, he was her guide.

"Hey, Gabriella." She said with a quick wave to him and held his hand and, then she knew he would say hey to her, she walked out on to the terrace. He gived a quick kiss on the lips, before he went back home to his mum and dad. She had wanted to know about him at school, but she was willing to do so. He could offer her a love and laughter, he could make her life happy with him.

* * *

**Here's my** **new story for ya**


	2. What happens when you cross a popular

Troy Povs.

I had been a total fool of Gabriella, I mean I could become a popular as well and all. She could be the best thing I never had in my entire life. She was meant to be with me. I could never do that to her. I have to think of her everyday of my life.

"Hi, Gabriella." She had phoned me when she had gotten home that night. I totall blushed when she phoned me.

"Hi, Troy." She said on the phone to me. I was so going to love her for the rest of my entire life.

"I heard you quited on being a popular." I said down the phone, obviously she would have thinked of it, when I literally said that to her. She totally hung up on me, she could be mad after what I said. I literally hated myself forever. Then the next day had come and Gabriella had walked passed me to go to class, I mean obviously she could be giving me the silent treatment, but she hadn't. She was ignoring me.

"Gabriella, why won't you talk to me?" I asked with a said look on my face.

"Because of what you said on the phone last night." How could I be so stupid, that is why I would never cross a popular and even now she hadn't been talking to me. She was going to hate me forever.

"Troy, are you ready for practice?" Chad asked me. How could I honesty forget about basketball practice.

* * *

I walked up to Gabriella and she walked passed smiling away. May be, I had cheered her up or maybe she just smiled at Ryan. She was friends with them again, they had allowed me to sit with them at lunchtime, but Gabriella didn't look to pleased with the both of them. So, I just kept my mouth shut. When lunchtime finished I heard somebody crying, it couldn't be Gabriella. Because I had saw her smiling to Ryan Evans.

"Gabriella, why are you crying?" I asked her and she went in to my arms, she had always loved me for who I am.

"Because Sharpay made me un-popular now and your sitting with them." To be honest Sharpay never wanted to be her friend, but I could tears sobbing down her face as I helped her up of the ground and wrapped my arms around. After she had stopped crying and walked into class with me. I gave a dirty look to Sharpay. She looked disgusted to see me with Gabriella, but I didn't care, I had to what I had to do for Gabriella.

"Sharpay, why did you make her un-popular?" I asked and she shug me away, when I had touched her on the shoulder. She hated me since Gabriella arrived to this school, how could I possiby forget what was happening to Gabriella.

"Because 1 she's dating you and second. She's loving you." That was true, but I couldn't argue with that. I obviously couldn't.

"I couldn't agree more with Sharpay." Ryan said standing in front of me. He had been listening to what me and Sharpay was talking about.

I truly had no idea what I was going to do for my future. I couldn't get anything straight, all I could do was think about Gabriella all weekend and all day. For the rest of my entire life. I wished upon a star hoping that it would guide my heart to Gabriella. Neither way I was absolutely falling for Gabriella Montez. The Spring Musical was coming up and I had to figure out away to get her to sing with me.

* * *

Gabriella's Povs.

Taylor had been a good friend to me as Sharpay will ever be. Troy had left me for the populars. He had walked passed me with Jason. I was wondering why Troy was friends with the populars and I wasn't anymore. What have I done to deserve this? I wondered to myself and, then it was hopeless to me now. I no chance of hanging around with Troy now.

"Hey, Gabriella." Sharpay called after me. I tried to ignore her, but I just ran away and put my head in my locker.

"Ryan, why don't you get her to talk to you?" Ryan pointed a finger to himself and dragged me to come and sit with them. I had thought why did I have to sit with the popular group that weren't my friends anymore. I went to sit some where else, instead of sitting at the popularity table.

When school had finished I went to put my books back in the locker and, then I saw Sharpay, Ryan and Troy walking of to the car without me, but I pretended I didn't care what was going on and why they haven't stopped to talk to me. They didn't have enough fainth in me anymore now, because I wasn't a popular any more.

When I got home, Troy had phoned me up twice, but I had no choice, but to pick it up and answer the phone.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy said as I smiled weakly on the phone. I went out to the terrace and his voice was more like Prince Charming's voice from Shrek, but truly it was charming to hear his voice on the phone.

"Hey, Troy." I said trying to bare him on the phone and, then I got a text massage from Sharpay saying why was I not talking to her at lunchtime, it was because she made me un-popular.

"Troy, why did you phone me tonight?" I asked him on the phone and slammed it shut, I throw over me bed. I went downstairs to get me dinner, then I heard the door bell ring.

"Mum, I'll get the door." I told her getting up out of my seat. Troy had been waiting for me to answer and he kissed me right on the lips. My mum had made him some dinner to eat and he came upstairs to my bedroom. Others would say that the world would hate seeing us together, but me an Troy didn't care. He met me, I met him. That is how his and my story begins with in my heart.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the story line. This is my first Troyella story. I am going to be working on this story for now on. I hope this story gets reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

She slowly fell in love with him. This could be her first crush since the third grade. She was walking down the stairs to meet Troy standing by her locker. He had been wanting to tell her that he was moving to Forks. He had told her mum that Gabriella could move as well. He had been considered with to stay in Albuqueque or either to stay in in Forks.

"Gabriella, we are moving to Forks, but I promise I won't fall in love with anyone." Troy said commited to himself and walked down the stairs to go to class with Gabriella, then they had saw the popular girl in the entire school. Sharpay had to walk up to Troy and asked him to sit with her at lunchtime, Gabriella was invited to sit with the popular girl. She once again took a glimpse of Troy.

"I know, but what will that get us?" She asked with a smirk and walked of to sit down in her seat.

"I don't know, but it can get me my grades up." Troy said before going to sit down on his seat and he turned around, then he catched a glimpse of an angel. Miss. Durbus had walked into a silent homeroom and smiled to all of the students.

"Good morning, everybody." Miss Durbus said, then everybody had throwen the groan in the room, as she went to sit down at her desk.

"Morning, Miss. Durbus." Jason said making the entire class groan again. She necessary thought the entire class was bored, but it didn't hurt her.

Then lunchtime had come around and there was a new girl looking around for someone to show her around. Jason walked up to the hopeless girl and he wanted to wait, until she had walked over to him.

"My name is Jason." He said with a stunning voice and walked her to class, the same way Troy did with Gabriella. All Troy's life he had waited for the girl of his dreams.

"My name is Bella Swan." She wasn't Bella Swan from Twilight. She was Bella Cortez Swan. She had lived her entire life in Albuqueque. She had 3 sisters and 4 brothers. The older one was a bit of a meanie kind of like a 'bully' sort of thing.

* * *

Gabriella had gotten home one of friends from New York City had called and texted: The life of a popular could never be fooled. The text massage said on her phone. She had to talk to her literally.

"Hi, Stella." Gabriella said with a smile so gently.

"Hi, Gabriella. Let me guess, you read my massage that I sent you." Stella screamed down the phone into Gabriella's ear hole.

"Yes, I did. Why did you text me about the Popular Life?" She questioned her on the phone and Stella's mum had just called her down for dinner, then she hung up the phone. The next day Troy walked up to Gabriella in a trance and he snapped out of it. When she slapped him back to reality, but Ryan saw her hit Troy and told the head teacher.

"Ryan, your such a snitch." Gabriella didn't like getting told of so much. She walked away from Troy and went to the lesson. She wanted to apologyise to him for slapping him on the face, but then Sharpay saw the hitter in the classroom. She looked over to Gabriella and didn't smile, then Miss. Durbus looked at the mark on Troy's face. Gabriella was sent to the head's office.

"Gabriella, you are exspelled from school for 3 days." It was always someone's turn to turn the page. This truly did hurt her that day and her mum and dad had come to pick her up from school. When she got home she was sent straight to her room and she had to write a apology letter to Troy. She didn't know why she did it, but she hated herself for hitting Troy in front of her own locker.

"Gabriella, someone is at the door for you." Her said with a disappointed look upon her face as she walked into the kitchen to make some dinner for her and her father. Her father was told that she had hit Troy at school.

"Gabriella, since when do we hit people in school?" Her father asked questioning her, she got up and went to her bedroom, then she slammed her door. Troy had phoned her, but she couldn't answer it.

* * *

The next day of school had came and Ryan was cheerfully happy that Gabriella wasn't there. He had thought that any other day was the missing piece of work, but obviously, Troy wasn't happy. His girlfriend was at home because of Ryan. Sharpay sighed and thinked a lot. She decided to ask the head teacher to bring Gabriella back to the school.

The head teacher had decided to call the Montez's. He thought that he had to bring her back to the school. Everybody had a choice in the life that they were living for. Troy had been there before when Gabriella had become a popular.

"Sharpay, I am not happy with you." Ryan gave a sad look and walked away, then he sighed to himself.

"I know, your not happy with me, but I had to do what was right for Troy." He had noticed that she had been right. Troy's happiness had to come first before true friendship.

Her mum and dad had a phone call each saying that she was allowed back in school to see Troy and her 2 best friends. Her was just a new beginning of a chapter opening. She thought she had been grounded, but they un-grounded her, then she thanked Sharpay, bur Sharpay was a popular which means it was so not over with, until she walks away from her.

"Gabriella, we got a call after dinner saying that you are allowed back in school." Gabriella's mum said standing by the door frame of the house, but Gabriella had a very good friend from the start of the year. Her story wasn't over yet. It still continues on.

"I am allowed back in school, but I thought I was exspelled?" She said with a confused face, then Troy had dropped by her house. To congrats her on coming back to school the next day with a smile upon her face.

"Taylor, this is Gabriella's first crush." Chad said catching her in a gaze and a ray of sunshine.

* * *

**What did you think of this story? Do you hate this chapter? Please read and review the story.**


	4. Forever is worth

"Yes, your no longer exspeelled from school." Mum said walking out into the kitchen. The next day Gabriella went into school to catch up on her work. She set in the back row with all the other kids. She had went to the toilets.

"Taylor, we can't snopping around the girls toilets, listening to everybody's convertion." Kelsi said, but Taylor would call it the word for snopping around in the Girl's toilet room.

"Well, Kelsi, I wouldn't call it snopping around the toilets." Taylor said with disbelief. She heard someone in one of the toilets and she tried every door, but Gabriella had disappeard into homeroom.

She had been there all day waiting for Troy coming out of the classroom, but eventurally he had come out of the class, then he walked her to the lounge and they both got their lunch and they ate it.

"Troy, do you think anyone had been in the girls toilets?" Taylor asked questioning him before walking away from the popular table to sit with Jason and Chad who both watched her walk over to the both of them and then it was time to go home.

"No, but who was it?" Troy asked looking over at Gabriella with a confessive look.

"Troy, you can't obviously be thinking it was me?" She questioned Troy's look with a sad smile.

"No, it can't be you." Troy said getting up out of his seat to talk with Gabriella in the hallway.

* * *

Troy's Povs

Gabriella had me thinking about her and I could say that I loved her forver. The next day I had gone to see if she was busy with aynything, because I have been wondering that all of this time. Next week was the basketball compition. I was thinking of asking her to watch basketball on the bench, so that I wouldn't upset her. She knows I was thinking about her.

"Troy, you can't be thinking about me?" She said before she ran away to the trees.

"Gabriella, wait up, not so fast." I said running up behind her.

"Okay, slow coach." Gabriella said trying to catch her breath. Ryan went all around the school looking for Sharpay

"Hey, I call dibs." I said running away from her and hid in the trees, she tried to climb up, but she kept falling down the trees. I pulled her up the tree and kissed her on the lips, because she had been trying to climb up to me, then I cimbed of the trees. She had went to math class to study methods for science.

"What you called dibs?" Gabriella said to me before chasing after me, I caught a glimpse of her with a smile. She thought that she had lost me, but I was right behind her and took her back to class.

"Yes, I do have dibs on crushing on you." I told her walking her back to class to do some practising for the Winter Spring Musical.

"I know, you have dibs on crushing on me." She said before holding my hand and kissed me on the lips, before we could go back in side Taylor the freak had walked in front of us.

"I know, you have dibs on crushing on me, because your my girlfriend." I had been right she was my girlfriend and I would never forget about that, I am going to love her forever more. I leaned in and kissed he deeply on the lips she had resonded back to me. Then I went back to reality hoping thar she would have noticed by now. She had waitied for this day to come forever. She and me were going to be Troyella forever.

I looked over to her and walked to the bus, then I kissed her right on the lips. She couldn't believe that I kissed her on the lips, before walking her back to the classroom. I quickly catched a glimpse of her, before walking of to sit in my favourite seat of the entire classroom.

* * *

Gabriella's Povs.

"I had waited for this moment Troy." I said, but he had to walk of to find Sharpay. He had wished he had never kissed me on my lips, but I loved it. No matter what I was going to love him forever more than he thought to him self and now that he had kissed me I had to love him more than any thing in the world. There was no preasure in that, but I had to think more about my future, what I really needed for my entire life, I had to care for what I wanted to believe in and to believe Troy and myself.

"I Know, you have." He said putting his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

I adored him to kiss me and I didn't want to go to class, but I had to. I walked to class with Troy and he saw Sharpay looking at him giving him a flirty look, but he just ignored it and went to sit in his favourite seat of the classroom.

I had more time to think about him and I couldn't get him of my mind. I had been trying to sleep, but it only gotten worse I was madly, truly and deeply in love with him for real.

"Troy, I need you to come to my house, I can't sleep." I told him down the phone line. He had waited for this moment to come all his entire life. I didn't know why I had missed him all my life as he climbed up the tree, he had climbed on to the terrace, he then kissed me on the lips and slept beside me holding me very and so tightly, pulled me into a hug.

"I couldn't sleep either." He said and I sighed, then I went to sleep in his arms. The next day had come and Troy had disappeared to school to meet his friend Chad. He had noticed that Troy was a popular now, he had thought of asking me to ask Sharpay in with the populars, but I couldn't ask her,. because she would say no to me. We were all in this together.

"neither, of us could sleep, Troy." He had already known that we couldn't sleep at all, so we both had fallen asleep together. He kissed me on the neck before he had fallen fast sleep with me.

We both walked of to class and Chad had been looking at us all day, but then he looked away from us.

* * *

Main lesson had began and Troy and Gabriella had to walk in, then they both set down in their seats. They both had thought deeply about their future, so had their best friends. They had supported them all together.

"Good morning, everybody." Miss. Durbus said and all of the students didn't moan this time.

"Morning, Miss. Durbus." Everybody said and she gived them all a happy smile, then went to sit in her seat looking at everybody with a smile.

* * *

**This is my new chapter for Troyella. But don't hate it the chapter is forever staying the way it is to me and to the reviewers. Please review no mean reviews this time.**


End file.
